The invention relates to a milk frothing apparatus, having a container which delimits a supply space for milk, and having a frothing element which can be rotated by electric motor for frothing the milk, the supply space being assigned a (preferably upper) filling opening for filling milk (preferably manually). Furthermore, the invention relates to a frothing method for frothing milk, in particular by way of a milk frothing apparatus according to the invention.
EP 1 827 188 B1 has disclosed a milk frothing apparatus which has a container which is open at the top and delimits a supply space for milk, a frothing element which is configured as a whisk being arranged directly in the supply space, by way of which frothing element the milk can be frothed. Via a magnetic coupling, the frothing element is driven via an electric motor which is arranged in a station which is separate from the container. It is a disadvantage in the case of the known container that the container has to be tipped over for emptying into a cup, by the entire container being handled or tipped. Moreover, the milk froth quality appears worthy of improvement.
For further prior art reference is made to EP 2 408 341 B1, EP 2 198 762 A1 and DE 11 43 462 A.